


May Your Roads Be Straight and Narrow

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-16
Updated: 2003-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto is finally graduating from Domino High. Well, so are Yuugi-taichi, but who care about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Your Roads Be Straight and Narrow

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for grammar.

**Title:** May Your Roads Be Straight and Narrow  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** P  
 **Warnings:**   
**Summary:** Seto is finally graduating from Domino High. Well, so are Yuugi-taichi, but who care about them.

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic. _May Your Roads Be Straight and Narrow_ is also not mine.

 

I still can’t believe it. We’re finally done with Domino High! I want to jump up and down in ecstatic joy. Of course, I’m Kaiba Seto, so I would _never_ do that, and it’s the graduation ceremony, so I’d probably get it later. The teachers have already yelled at that inu and his baka tomodachi during the practice for messing around, and acting like themselves. I was somewhat surprised when I saw the inu as we were walking out and he had a serious look on his face. I figure either one of his friends threatened his little puppy life, or the fact that his little sister would be watching, got him to calm down. Not that he can’t be calm and almost adult-like when he wants to. I won’t insult him that much.

 

 **_ ~*May your roads be straight and narrow as you travel on your way.  
May you live for each tomorrow everyday.(everyday)*~ _ **

 

“Now, if our valedictorian, Kaiba Seto, would please come up here and say a few words...” The principal looks back at me.

I rise with a sigh and walk up to the microphone. A few soft claps are heard and I roll my eyes mentally. What did I expect? I’m probably the least liked person in this whole school. Well, was. “Fellow students,” I hate giving speeches. Mokuba-chan made me promise to do this, though, so I will, “friends, family, and teachers. This is the class of 2005!” A roar lets loose from the students and I can’t help but smirk as I let it go for a little before stopping it. This isn’t so bad after all.

“Yes,” the sound dies as my voice rises above it, boosted by the speakers, “we have survived high school. But, life still awaits us, and it is much more difficult than most of us have seen yet. I know we’ve all heard this before, and we’re probably tired of it, but it’s true. High school has prepared us. Our teachers have prepared us. Our friends and families have prepared us. But, now it’s our turn. We must help ourselves.

“We’ve had good times, and we’ve had bad. We can still celebrate those good times, laughing when fit, and smiling when it’s a better choice. We should remember those bad times, learn to avoid them and those like it as we continue through life. And, remember those times you laughed so hard you cried. Your laughter, and the laughter of those around you, can often pull you from your worst moments.” I look at those watching me. They are in a trance, it seems.

I know I’m just repeating what our teachers and counselors have been saying the whole year. I also know everyone’s tired of it. I’ve heard them complaining in the hallways, on the way to or from class. The thing is, they’ve heard it only from adults, and adults, in their minds, are idiots with water for brains, or something. I used to think the same thing. This time, though, they are hearing this speech from a person their age, who obviously has some brains, whether they like me or not, and has lived in that world they are now facing. In short, I have the proof those adults can’t produce.

And, now that I take the chance to look, I see me looking back at me in so many faces. I see people hiding things, big things. I see people who have been abused by a family member. I see people who have lost a sibling or parent. I see people who know, deep inside, what is coming for them. I see the people with few or no friends, even though they are surrounded by others they have known since grade school. And, in every face I see, I see another bright kid, finally becoming an adult, and it’s a scary realization.

 

**_~*May your life be filled with promise as you start your journey on.  
May you always keep your memories ever strong.*~_ **

 

“When you all leave here tonight, you will no longer be children striving to reach this day that you are at. You will be adults, striving to reach that one more rung on the ladder. What that rung is, is up to you. I cannot tell you where to go from here. I can make suggestions, but I cannot order you.

“No longer can your teachers tell you that you better have your homework in by Monday, or you get detention. Now, your boss will order you to get your work in by Tuesday, or lose your job. Or the person you’re renting a place to live in from will tell you the rent is due by the end of the month, or they’re kicking you out. Your warnings will be few, and far between. Remember that.

“Look around you now. Look at your friends on the other side of the field. Look at your friend who is sitting behind you, or maybe next to you. Remember them. Stay in touch. They’ll still be your lifeline, your safety raft, if you’ll let them. But, don’t let that friendship make you push new friends away. Embrace those new friends, for they, too, can be help in your time of need.

I sigh, scratching the back of my neck. “That’s all I have to say. You’ve heard it all before, maybe this time you’ll put it to use, or at least remember it. I believe I may now hand the podium over to our salutatorian, Bakura Ryou.” I give a curt bow and a round of applause follows me back to my seat, growing in volume as Ryou steps up to the podium.

 

**_~*May you learn to trust and love your fellow man.  
May you learn to walk together, hand in hand.*~_ **

 

“Let’s all give Kaiba-san one more round of applause,” Ryou suggests in his soft voice, and my class lets out a roar of applause. I scuff my foot on the floor, keeping my face neutral, despite my need to blush.

As Ryou goes into the little speech he has planned, I let my mind drift, going over all the people who have made large impacts on my life. My parents, two smiling people who were there for so short a time, yet gave me the brother that saved me again and again. Mokuba-chan, the kid who has stood next to me, through the thick and the thin, helping me where he could, and leaning on me when he needed me. Gozaburo, the yaro that he was, pushed me harder than I wish he would have, but shaped me into the person I am today, which I can’t say I’m not at least a little proud of. Noa, that little demon that tried to kill us all, but helped me realize that Yuugi-taichi were my friends.

Yuugi, a cute kid, with one hell of a determined spirit. Yami, the spirit who is so much like the younger boy, and who was my cousin in my past life. Katsuya, the wild and crazy teen who always managed to get himself out of the trouble he gets himself into, and cares for Shizuka as deeply as I care for Mokuba-chan. Shizuka, Katsuya’s little sister, and Mokuba-chan’s friend. She has often helped him when I couldn’t. Honda, a kid with a fairly bad reputation as a bully, but a friend that sticks with you, no matter what. Mai, the determined duelling bitch who has learned how to make friends and to trust the friends she didn’t know she had. Otogi, Dungeon Dice Monster’s creator, and an all-around good guy, helping where he can, and knowing when to back off, most of the time.

Ryou, the quiet, almost shy, kid who will sit in the back of the classroom and sleep, but who is dedicated to helping those in need, and protecting others before himself. Bakura, Ryou’s darker half who causes more trouble than Katsuya and Honda combined, and has the temper and attitude of a hungry lion just set loose. Malik, a pain in the ass who didn’t really understand the truth and set out to take revenge with lies and power to back him up. Isis, Malik’s sister and a soft soul who would rather see happiness than the pain of the real world. Rishid, a boy with a dream, a broken heart, and a makeshift family that cares for him as deeply as he cares for them, and then some. A slave to his past, and his future.

Ryou sits back down next to me, his speech done, and I snap back to reality. “What are you thinking about, Kaiba-san?” he asks softly as the principal returns to the microphone.

“My family and.....” I trail off.

 

 ** _~*May you hold on to your friendships as you travel on your way.  
May you find new dreams and treasures everyday.(everyday)*~_ **

 

“And what, Kaiba-san?” Ryou looks at me with his soft brown eyes, questioning.

I look away. “My friends.”

I hear Ryou’s soft chuckle, then he stands. “Come on. We need to get our diplomas.”

“Right.” I stand smoothly, as if the conversation had never happened. Yet, my words ring in my mind. ~Friends? Yeah. I guess they are my friends.~ I snicker in my mind as I take my diploma. ~I hope this doesn’t mean I’ll be expected to trade phone numbers.~ I walk back to my seat calmly.

Ryou sits next to me as the principal goes to help hand out diplomas to the other students. “Hey, Seto?” I startle, looking over at him. He gives me an ironic grin. “We’re going out after the ceremony for ice cream. Wanna come?”

“I’d be intruding,” I grumble, glancing down as Yuugi gets his diploma, being another of the top students in the class, he gets to as one of the first people. He waves at us, smiling brightly.

“Not at all. Anyway, you just made that fabulous speech about staying in touch with your friends.” Ryou smirks slightly, reminding me of his darker half, who is probably watching from the stands, pouting next to Ryou’s father and Malik, who is visiting to see his friends graduate.

~I knew I was going to eat my words...~ I snort. “I’m a busy man, Ryou.”

“You’re also the highest man in your company. No one’s gonna fire you, and you pay yourself. When was the last time you took off work?” Ryou rolls his eyes at me.

“I take off for school,” I growl.

“Fine. When was the last time you took off for fun?”

I stare at him. ~I don’t remember the last time,~ I admit to myself.

 

 **_ ~*May your life be filled with promise as you start your journey on.  
May you always keep your memories ever strong.*~ _ **

 

“Come on, Seto. It’s your graduation. Loosen up. I swear I’ll never tell a soul.” I snort at him, crossing my arms over my chest and looking back at the students. Honda gives us a thumbs-up as he goes by. “Don’t make me drag you.”

“You sound like your yami,” I point out dryly.

“Will you come? You don’t want me to sic Bakura on you, trust me. He’s fit to kill someone as it is,” Ryou warns lightly. I hear the laughter in his voice, hidden behind a stern, yet pleading, tone.

I smirk and point at the wiggling Bakura in the stands. “I noticed.” He isn’t hard to find when he’s hopping up and down and Malik is yelling at him, trying to tug him back down.

Ryou smiles and waves at his yami, and the other sits calmly. I have a feeling Ryou threatened him. I take note of the inu as he smiles and waves at us. Ryou waves back before returning his gaze to me. “Seto...”

I look up at the sky, taking note of the clouds overhead. “Looks like rain,” I comment, and, before Ryou can answer, a large raindrop plops down in front of us. I glare at the sky as more rain comes down, settling as a soft drizzle. “Great. Rain on graduation.”

“I guess, it’s crying for us.” Ryou smiles.

I look over at him, surprised. “I guess, it is...” I decide, looking at a drop that lands on my outstretched hand. I note people getting up to leave, covering their heads. Other people cover their heads with newspapers or pull out umbrellas. Otogi passes the podium, looking mildly annoyed. I smirk. “Alright. I’ll go with you and your little friends.”

“Great! We’ll have to take a picture of all of us first, to remember this day forever,” Ryou says happily.

I snort. “Too remember how wet we got, you mean.”

“Lighten up, Seto.”

“Stop calling me that,” I growl. Ryou just laughs.

The line of students ends and the principal returns to the podium. “Now, one more word from our valedictorian,” he says, then turns to me.

I get up, mentally ringing the man’s neck, and step up to the microphone, wet and annoyed. “I suppose I shall repeat what Ryou has said of the rain. It’s crying for us. It’s been great, but we’re all wet. Let’s get out of here.” I give another curt bow and return to my seat next to Ryou, who smiles, again.

“Alright. Ceremony’s over. Have a great summer!” our principal calls as the students – ex-students – stand and cheer, throwing up their hats in celebration.

“Come on!” Ryou grabs my hand and drags me over to where his friends from our class are gathering off to the side with those from the stands, including Mokuba-chan.

“Picture!” Yuugi calls, grinning. Yami chuckles and tickles him.

“Everyone in. You too, Malik.” Ryou’s father holds up his camera as Ryou drags Malik over to stand next to him and Bakura. I stand in the back, with the inu and his baka tomodachi, me in the middle of the two. “Everyone smile!”

“Seto!” Ryou gives me a look as he notices my attempt at a smile.

I sigh. “What now?”

Ryou’s father lowers his camera. “Kaiba-san, please smile,” he asks.

“Niisama!!” Mokuba gives me puppy dog eyes. “For me?”

I resist the urge to twitch. “Alright.” Mokuba smiles and gives a little cheer, then everyone turns back to the camera. I really smile this time, thinking about those around me again. My friends. ~My real friends...~

‘FLASH.’ The camera leaves me blinking, but I don’t care.

“Ice cream!” the inu shouts.

I ruffle his hair with a smirk. “The inu’s hungry,” I comment, smiling slightly.

He gives me a dirty look, then smiles. “Hey, Kaiba, you’re smiling.”

I realize I am. “So? Got a problem with that?”

“Nah. Just pointing it out.”

“You look better when you smile,” Shizuka tells me.

Mokuba laughs. “Told ya!”

I chuckle. “Let’s go get ice cream.”

We leave, all laughing, even me.

 

 _ **~*May your roads be straight and narrow, your whole life long.*~** _

-

~~A/N: Weird, I know. The song is “May Your Roads Be Straight And Narrow”. It’s the song my high school choir sings at Graduation every year. One of my friends just died, and I found this, and sang it, and thought I should do a fic to it. Was gonna do a Seto/Mokuba death fic, but couldn’t find any good songs, and the fic (which is in progress) doesn’t really seem to need any songs. And, yes, I do like Seto/Mokuba pairing. Screw you if you complain. Incest is fun. Yaoi is fun. CHA!

Hope everyone liked the fic. I’ll set up the lyrics so they’re easier to find, but it won’t work so well on FF.N. I apologize.

I don’t really do song fics well. They aren’t my thing. This makes three, I think. I shall attempt at least one to a song on one of my Heavy Metal CDs.

And, if I ever have to hear this song again this year, I’ll kill someone... *gags* I know I’ll hear it again next year. Graduation is evil. At least I’m always there to see my friends graduate. *smiles*

~KK =^.^=/Junshin


End file.
